


The Blade Or The Brush

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Nasuti, unfolding events, and a (semi-)private reflection.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	The Blade Or The Brush

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "dear diary"

Ink glided across the page ...

Sometimes Nasuti wondered just what was it she thought she was doing. 

_\- So here I am with five freeloaders with the best intentions in the world, waiting to see what horrors turn up next. -_

She set down her pen and sighed. Through the study's open door she could hear laughter and, threading through the din, Shin inquiring after Ryo --

On her left, the door. 

On her right, on the desk, her grandfather's notes and a facsimile of The Life-Giving Sword.

Nasuti picked up her pen again.

She had her own role in all this, indeed.


End file.
